


PROMISES Part 13

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Trixie sees something she shouldn't and Lucifer has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	PROMISES Part 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



“I’m so sorry, detective. I didn’t know she was there.” Lucifer apologised as he walked across the floor of the penthouse towards Chloe.

“I know, she changed her mind about going to Dan’s this weekend,” Chloe dropped the grocery bags onto the bar. “I’ll go after her.” 

“She’s only gone down to her floor,” Lucifer said as he pushed the button to call the elevator back up. “I’m not sure how much she saw.” 

“Well, she was behind me and I only caught a glimpse, so hopefully not too much.” 

“Hopefully,” Lucifer caught Chloe’s hand as she entered the elevator. “Sorry.”

“This is your home Lucifer, if you want to get your wings out you should be able to.”

“I just needed to stretch them a little but I didn’t hear the doors open or I would have put them away sooner.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it, she was bound to see something eventually,” Chloe was just relieved it had been his wings and nothing more devilish. “Let me go speak to her.” She pushed the button and the elevator doors closed.

Lucifer poured himself a large drink, crossed the room and went back out onto the terrace. He allowed his wings to expand, he couldn’t believe how good it felt to have the breeze moving through them again. He had wasted so much time looking on them as burdens, things to be despised and destroyed. What had he been thinking? The summer sun was low in the sky but its warmth still reached the balcony, he turned his face towards it and closed his eyes. 

“Trixie?” Chloe called out to her daughter as she exited the elevator. “Monkey, where are you?”

“In here, mom.” Replied Trixie from her bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Trixie’s leg.

“Yes.” Trixie sat up and pulled a pillow into her arms hugging it close to her body.

“Are you sure, you don’t seem okay?” Chloe moved to sit next to her on the bed and put her arm around her shoulders.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Trixie cuddled into Chloe’s side. “His wings, a lot bigger than I’d imagined them to be.”

“How did you know he had wings?” Chloe was worried, if they had been careless around her with Lucifer’s wings then what else might her daughter have seen.

“Well, he’s The Devil isn’t he but like Maze said, he’s also an angel,” Trixie stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be discussing. “Is Lucifer upset that I saw them?”

“No, but he’s worried about you, monkey, it’s quite a shock the first time you see them.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Trixie bounced off the bed and headed to the elevator, Chloe had to run to catch her up.

This time Lucifer did hear the elevator doors open and put his wings away before they could be seen. Chloe walked over to him and Trixie sat down on the sofa.

“Is she okay, detective?” Lucifer gratefully accepted the kiss Chloe planted on his cheek.

“She’s fine, Lucifer. She seems more worried about you being upset that she saw them.” 

“Really?” He walked through the doors and sat down on the chair opposite Trixie.

“Can you fly?” Trixie asked, getting straight to what she considered to be the most important aspect of knowing someone with wings.

“Yes. I can.”

“Cool.” Trixie slid forward to sit on the edge of the seat. “Is your devil face anything like the demon one Maze has?”

“Not quite, mine covers my whole face. Have you seen Maze’s demon face?” Lucifer was surprised that Maze would let her guard down in such a way, then again, if she was going to show her demon face to anyone it would be Trixie. She certainly had a soft spot for the urchin.

“Yes, ages ago. It’s really freaky, in a good way,” Trixie smiled up at her mother, who at that precise moment was doing a very good impersonation of a guppy. “Can I see your other face, Lucifer?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Trixie.” Lucifer looked to Chloe for guidance but didn’t get any.

“Please, I’m not scared,” Trixie assured him.

“Okay. Remember, it’s still me, alright?”

Lucifer concentrated and waited for his face to change. And waited.

“Is that it? Just red eyes? I gotta tell you, Maze is a lot scarier than that.” Trixie had expected something a lot more devilish. She was actually quite disappointed.

“I don’t understand,” Lucifer touched his face and tried changing again but nothing happened. “Bollocks!”

“Lucifer!” Chloe smacked him on the shoulder.

“So, me trying to show her my devil face gets no reaction from you but I use one little swear word and suddenly you come back to life. Typical!” Lucifer got up and crossed to the bar to get himself another much-needed drink.

“Why can’t you change? Are you feeling alright?” Chloe moved to stand at his side, she accepted the drink he offered her.

“I don’t know, detective. Actually, I’m feeling better than I have in a very long time.” As he said the words out loud, he realized just how true they were, he felt better about himself, more at peace than he had ever felt before.

“Lucifer, can I see your wings again, please?” Trixie had only had a brief look at them and she really wanted to see them again, they were so beautiful.

“Yes, of course, you can.” Lucifer moved around the bar to the spot on the floor indicating a safe place to extend them. He rolled his shoulders and produced his wings.

Trixie reached out and gently touched the one nearest to her. “Cool. Will you take me for a ride one day?”

“Yes, of course, I will.”

“Okay. I think I’ll go back to my floor now, there’s something on TV I don’t want to miss. Call me when dinners ready.” Trixie entered the elevator and closed the door.

Lucifer folded his wings away again and poured out another drink, studiously ignoring the dirty look the detective gave him. This had definitely turned into a two bottle night. 

“She never ceases to surprise me.” Chloe reached for the bottle Lucifer was holding and put it back on the shelf just as he took a fresh one from the shelf above. She gave up and went into the kitchen to make dinner. They ate together on the terrace, Trixie helped clear the things away and then asked Lucifer if he would take her for a short flight. 

“Ask your mother,” Lucifer looked up at Chloe. “If she says yes, I’ll fly you around the building a couple of times.”

Chloe nodded at him and so he picked up Trixie, got out his wings and took off. It was a warm night and the lights of the city spread out beneath them as they soared up into the sky. Trixie held on tight for the first few moments and then she let go, trusting Lucifer to keep her safe and spread her arms wide, revelling in the sensation of the wind flowing through her fingers. She closed her eyes, it was like being on the best rollercoaster ride in the world. She could hear the soft flapping of his wings, feel the joy he felt at being this free. She opened her eyes as they landed back on the terrace of the penthouse. 

“That was awesome. Thank you, Lucifer.” Trixie hugged him before remembering herself and high-fiving him instead.

“You’re welcome.” Lucifer put his wings away and sat down on the terrace next to Chloe. She reached out and took his hand squeezing gently.

“I think I’ll go to my floor and watch some TV for a while, is that okay, mom?”

“Yes, of course. Goodnight monkey.”

“Goodnight, thanks again, Lucifer, best night ever!”

“I’m going to take a shower, care to join me?” Chloe stood up and held her hand out towards him.

“Always, detective.”  
\--0--

“Ol boaluahe g.” Murmured Lucifer. The language of the angels fell from his lips as if he had last spoken it yesterday.

“What?” Chloe pulled back to look at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe bent down to kiss him, as she did his eyes briefly flashed gold. So briefly she almost doubted her own eyes. “Lucifer, what colour eyes do angels have?”

“Gold, detective, why?”

“No reason, I was just curious.” She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest listening to his slow, steady heartbeat, trying to calm her own wildly beating heart.


End file.
